omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor (To Aru)
Statistics Name: Thor. Origin: A Certain Magical Index. Classification: Human, Magician, Combat-Commander of GREMLIN, God of Thunder. Gender: Male. Age: Unknown. Tier: | B-2, at least C-2 with Arc Blades. | At least E-1. | Destructive Capacity: | Wall Level, (Can effortlessly fight Touma while injured, easily knocks out someone of similar strength with a simple kick) at least City Block Level with Arc Blades. (Should easily be superior to Stiyl Magnus and Oriana Thomson) | At least Island Level. (Silvia, a Saint with great power, was astonished by Thor's power simply from seeing his Arc Blades. Shortly afterwards, he directly engaged her in combat. Thor additionally mentioned how fighting someone on his level would end up destroying an entire city or even a country) | Speed: | At least Peak Human. | High Hypersonic+, with Massively Hypersonic Reactions & Combat. (Fought on equal footing with Silvia when neither of them was completely serious) | Durability: | At least Building Level, (Completely unimpeded by shooting himself, survived getting hit by a train at full throttle without breaking a sweat) likely higher. (Was fine after getting crushed by Silvia beneath a dozens of meters long piece of road) | At least Island Level. (Can take hits from Silvia) | Intelligence: Average in general, very high in combat. Stamina: Extremely vast. More than capable of battling Saints. Easily defeated all other members of GREMLIN, who gathered in Denmark to take down Touma and Othinus, in a free-for-all fight without access to Mjölnir, shot himself prior to his battle against Touma, and still fought and defeated Touma even after getting his arms broken during the fight. Range: | Melee range, up to 20 meters with Arc Blades. | Melee range, up to 2 kilometers with Arc Blades, planetary as Almighty Thor. | Weaknesses: None notable. Key: | Base | Connection with Mjölnir | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Lightning Manipulation, Magic, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Circadian Manipulation as Almighty Thor. Weapons & Equipment Megingjörð: A spiritual item that mimics the belt of Thor. It gives him tremendous strength, allowing him to survive an entire bridge being crushed on him, lift it, and throw it several meters into the air. Notable Attacks & Techniques Arc Fusion Blades: A magic spell that forms electric arcs. Thor can either form them on the tips of his fingers or at the bottom of his feet, wielding it like a part of his body. They are usually used for slicing and cutting, but can be used like boosters by explosively expanding them, which he allows him to either increase his speed or dampen falls. As they were made to cut, if something cannot be cut by the arc fusion blades, Thor will also feel the force of it, depending on the impact that object has on his blades. Like when Touma punched the blades, it felt like Touma punched his fingers as well. It cannot be negated by the Imagine Breaker completely, and with Touma, can feel like a solid object. It can be assumed that the length of the blade may be dependent on Thor connecting to Mjölnir. The length of the blades can reach from 20 meters, during his fight with Silvia, to 2 kilometers in length, during his fight with Touma. Mjölnir: Thor can connect to Mjölnir to drastically raise his power. At that moment, his eyes, hair, and fingertips, will begin emitting a pale bluish-white light, apparently affecting the length of his arc fusion blades. He can apparently call it more than once, as exemplified during his battle with Silvia, allowing Mjölnir to give him enough energy to evade her attacks. Almighty Thor: A spell based on the former aspects of Thor as an all-powerful deity, who originally ruled over agriculture and manufactoring and was in control of all forms of weather, the seasons and natural disasters; but was later reduced to the simple position of god who rules over thunder and lightning. This magic moves the entire world around him to place him in a position where he can easily defeat his enemy or win. Indeed, even if his target is on the other side of the world, the ability allows him to move the target towards him. It operates automatically, adjusting position and distance such that none of the enemy's attacks can reach him and that he is in the ideal position to attack, such that a win or draw are the only outcomes. Indeed, the powers make it so that Thor rules the world and moves it by his will, the narration boasting that he can avoid being defeated by even Accelerator, and that only way to truly kill him was to destroy or remake the world. Category:Character Profiles Category:Light Novel Characters Category:A Certain Magical Index Category:Tier B Category:Tier C Category:Tier E